


Together, Forever

by mooncatto



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, POV, POV Multiple
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncatto/pseuds/mooncatto
Summary: Karena kita saling berjanji, untuk selalu bersama.Selamanya.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Together, Forever

Ketika aku membuka mata, yang pertama terlihat olehku adalah seorang pria muda, ia duduk bersila di hadapanku. Raut wajahnya terlihat bingung, namun ketika sepasang mata bulat itu balik menatapku, seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya.

“Wonwoo, kau—kau bisa melihatku?” tanyanya penuh dengan keterkejutan.

Aku mengangguk, mataku kemudian menatap sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang terguling tak jauh dariku. Orang-orang berkerumun di sana, beberapa ada yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, ada juga yang menatap ngeri ke arah rongsokan mobil yang mengepulkan asap, sementara polisi, petugas pemadam, dan juga petugas ambulans terlihat kesulitan untuk mengevakuasi korban yang mungkin sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di dalam sana.

Aku sangat mengenal mobil yang kini tak utuh lagi itu—sedan BMW keluaran tahun lalu. Mobil pertama yang dibeli oleh seseorang setelah bertahun-tahun menabung. Mobil yang menemani hari-hariku bersama dengannya. 

“Kita sudah mati ya?” tanyanya.

Aku tak langsung menjawab, melainkan menghampiri seorang petugas ambulans yang baru saja turun dari mobil. Tanganku menyentuh pundaknya, namun sayangnya sentuhanku menembus tubuhnya begitu saja.

Aku menghela nafas ketika mendengar suara orang menahan tawa. Mataku melirik sinis ke arah pria tadi—seseorang yang sebenarnya sangat amat kukenal, “ _Hyung_ , bisakah kau tidak tertawa disaat genting seperti ini?”

Pria itu—Choi Seungcheol, tersenyum kecil, yang entah mengapa di mataku terlihat begitu sendu. Sepasang mata bulat itu menatap lurus ke arah rongsokan mobil, “Maaf. Hanya saja aku merasa lucu dengan keadaan kita sekarang ini.”

“Keadaan kita?”

Seungcheol _hyung_ menganggukkan kepalanya, telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah bangku pengemudi, “Melihat bagaimana keadaan mobilnya, bisa dipastikan aku pasti sudah mati. Lalu, kau juga berada disini, bisa melihat keberadaanku, juga tidak bisa menyentuh orang-orang disini, mungkin kita berakhir sama?”

Aku diam-diam mengiyakan perkataan Seungcheol _hyung_ , melihat bagaimana kondisi mobil itu, bisa dipastikan aku memang sudah mati, begitu pula dengannya. Yang menjadi pertanyaanku adalah, kenapa kami masih bertahan di dunia ini? Bukankah orang yang sudah mati harusnya berada di akhirat. Lalu kenapa—

“Wonwoo, ayo pulang.” 

“Pulang kemana? Akhirat?” tanyaku bingung. .

Seungcheol _hyung_ kembali tertawa, tanpa permisi ia menggandeng tanganku. Membuatku terkejut, begitu juga dengannya.

“Aku bisa menyentuhmu, Won!” hebohnya. Saking hebohnya ia bahkan memelukku erat—yang tentu saja langsung kucubit pinggangnya.

“Ya! Kenapa kau mencubitku?! Aish, sakit tahu!” protesnya sambil mengelus bekas cubitanku.

Aku mengernyit heran, “Memangnya hantu bisa merasakan sakit? Aneh.”

Ia tak membalas ucapanku. Tangannya kembali menggamit tanganku, menggenggamnya erat. Aku pun memilih untuk diam dan mengikuti tiap langkahnya, menyusuri jalanan kota yang sudah terlampau familiar untukku. 

Hingga kami sampai di sebuah bangunan apartemen, barulah Seungcheol _hyung_ kembali menatapku, “Bagaimana caranya kita ke rumah? Kita tidak bisa terbang ya?”

Pertanyaan konyol, tentu saja itu mustahil? Terbang? Yang benar saja. 

“Naik tangga darurat,” jawabku.

“Yang benar saja? Sampai lantai 17?”

“Kalau naik lift memangnya kita bisa menekan tombolnya?”

“Baiklah, sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan lain,” ucapnya, dan ia kembali menggeretku menuju pintu tangga darurat.

Kami menaiki satu persatu anak tangga dalam diam. Seungcheol _hyung_ terlihat tenggelam dalam pikirannya—dan aku tak ingin mengganggunya. Sementara itu, aku lebih tertarik untuk menatap lekat tangan kami yang saling bertaut. Aku mengulum senyum tipis, setidaknya, dalam keadaan paling tragis sekaligus aneh pun, ia masih tetap berada disisiku, menggenggam tanganku—seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Aku dan Seungcheol _hyung_ berteman sejak kami berdua masih kecil. Ia setahun lebih tua dariku, karena perbedaan usia itulah, ia begitu memanjakanku. Tak pernah sekalipun ia meninggalkanku sendirian, bahkan ketika keluarganya memutuskan untuk pindah, ia lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal—demi diriku.

Kami benar-benar tak terpisahkan, dari hidup bertetangga, hingga ia menawarkan diri untuk tinggal bersama ketika aku duduk di bangku perguruan tinggi yang tentu saja kuterima dengan senang hati. 

Hal itulah yang membuatku begitu bergantung padanya. Jujur saja, aku termasuk golongan orang yang tak bisa mengurus diri sendiri dengan baik. Aku tak bisa memasak, aku tak bisa melipat baju dengan rapi, aku juga pemalas, saking malasnya, aku sering melupakan makan, tanpa Seungcheol _hyung,_ entah menjadi apa diriku ini—dan sedikitpun aku tak pernah berpikir bagaimana jika ia pergi meninggalkanku, tak pernah sekalipun. 

Aku terlalu terbiasa dengan keberadaannya—hingga untuk memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk terlalu menyeramkan untukku. 

“Wonwoo, coba kau tembus pintunya,” ucapnya tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku menatap pintu kamar apartemen kami, lalu beralih menatap mata bulatnya yang tengah menatapku dengan tatapan ragu dan—takut?

“Kenapa harus aku?” tanyaku bingung, kalau hanya menembus pintu harusnya ia juga bisa ‘kan? 

“Karena aku pernah memasang jimat penangkal makhluk halus di pintu rumah.”

“Lalu?”

“Aku takut jimat itu akan menyakitiku?”

Aku menatapnya tajam, “Jadi, kau mengorbankanku untuk jimat yang kau pasang sendiri?”

Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu menggeleng, tangannya kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang kuyakin tak gatal itu, “Huh? Tidak. Bukan begitu maksud—Wonwoo?!”

Mengabaikan ucapannya barusan, aku memilih langsung masuk menembus pintu. Begitu kakiku menginjak bagian dalam rumah, aku mendengus sebal. Jimat penangkal apanya? Ia pasti sudah ditipu mentah-mentah oleh penjual jimat itu. Dasar Choi Seungcheol penakut. 

“Loh? Jimatnya tidak berfungsi,” herannya ketika ia menyusulku masuk.

Aku mendengus, “Mungkin masa aktifnya sudah habis.”

Aku kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangan kami. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju rak rendah yang mana di atasnya terdapat beberapa pigura yang memuat foto kami berdua sejak kami masih kanak-kanak. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, ternyata kami memang tak terpisahkan.

“Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir atas kejadian ini.”

“Huh?”

“Hari ini, kita berniat pergi liburan untuk merayakan promosimu. Bukannya sampai di tempat tujuan, mobil baruku malah terguling gara-gara menghindari pengemudi mabuk. Kupikir aku tidak akan terbangun lagi, tapi yang terjadi malah kebalikannya. Aku terbangun, tapi dalam keadaan tembus pandang—arwah? Menurutmu kenapa ini bisa terjadi?”

“Mungkin karena ada suatu hal yang menahanmu untuk pergi?”

“Contohnya?”

“Janji yang belum ditepati mungkin? Bisa juga sesuatu yang sangat penting tapi belum sempat kau lakukan, atau malah mungkin utangmu yang belum lunas, _hyung.”_

Ia mendecakkan lidahnya, “Tidak mungkin masalah utang.”

“Lalu apalagi jika bukan utang? Janji palsu pada gadis-gadis kenalanmu?” tanyaku sinis.

Ia tiba-tiba berseru, kemudian tangannya sekali lagi menggamit tanganku, namun kali ini aku melebarkan mataku ketika ia mengecup punggung tanganku. Seulas senyum terulas di wajahnya.

“Ingat tidak? Dulu, kita pernah berjanji, untuk selalu bersama sampai kapapun.”

Mendengarnya, aku tak bisa menahan tawak. Aku tentu mengingatnya, janji ketika kami masih bocah, “Kau berniat untuk tetap hidup denganku meski kau sudah menikah nantinya? Lagipula, sepertinya bukan itu alasanmu masih gentayangan, kau masih berada disisiku sampai kita menghembuskan nafas terakhir.”

Aku bisa merasakan genggaman tangannya mengerat. Raut wajahnya pun berubah menjadi serius—entah mengapa, aku tak menyukainya.

“Ngomong-ngomong, aku tak berniat menikah.”

“Ya?”

“Aku tak berniat menikah, jika bukan kau yang menjadi mempelaiku.”

“ _Hyung_ , ini bukan saatnya kau mengeluarkan _skill_ merayumu, dan kuingatkan sekali lagi, aku sudah terlalu sering mendengar bualanmu, jadi itu tak akan mempan padaku.”

Bisa kurasakan jarinya menyentuh pipiku, membuatku menatapnya tajam. Namun, bukannya takut, yang kulihat justru senyumnya yang terulas semakin lebar, menampilkan sepasang lesung pipi yang begitu memesona. 

“Hantu bisa merona juga ya?” kelakarnya. 

Aku mendengus, kupalingkan wajahku. Tak berminat untuk beradu pandang dengannya—yang pasti berujung dengan dirinya yang akan mengolokku. 

“Kupikir juga bukan karena itu. Mungkin kita masih gentayangan karena kita sekarat?” ucapnya kembali ke topik utama.

“Mungkin,” gumamku—masih menghindari tatapannya.

Hingga tanpa sengaja tatapanku jatuh pada pot kaktus di atas rak buku milikku, yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir kurawat. Kaktus-kaktus kecil yang dibeli oleh Seungcheol _hyung_ karena ia iseng ketika ia berselancar di situs jual-beli. 

Kaktus-kaktus kecil yang dibelinya untukku, sebagai ganti anak kucing yang gagal aku adopsi dari _shelter_ yang sudah diadopsi oleh orang lain.

Lagi, tatapanku kemudian beralih pada sofa berwarna putih tulang yang berada di ruang tamu—tempat dimana aku dan Seungcheol _hyung_ menghabiskan waktu bersama, entah untuk menonton film atau bermain _game_ , juga tempat dimana aku selalu menunggunya jika ia pulang larut karena lembur atau ada acara dengan teman sekantornya. 

Lalu meja kaca rendah dengan bunga _lily_ palsu di tengahnya, yang biasanya selalu penuh dengan berkas-berkas milik Seungcheol _hyung_ dan juga cangkir kosong bekas kopi miliknya. 

Juga televisi 50” yang pada hari-hari biasa selalu menayangkan acara _music show_ atau _channel_ _National Geographic_ yang selalu kami tonton—atau malah televisi tersebut yang menonton kami karena kami terlalu sibuk sendiri. 

Tanpa sadar, aku pun beranjak menuju dapur. Disana, aku seolah melihat bayanganku dan Seungcheol _hyung_ yang tengah melakukan rutinitas sehari-hari. Ia yang sibuk memasak sambil mengomel, aku yang memilih untuk duduk manis di meja makan sembari bermain ponsel—hingga ketika kami makan bersama dan ia yang selalu menyuapiku ketika aku tak menghabiskan makananku. 

Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku, kali ini kamar milik Seungcheol _hyung_ menjadi tujuanku. Aku kembali melihat bayangan-bayangan itu, dimana sosokku masuk ke dalam kamar, tanpa permisi menelusup masuk ke selimut miliknya hanya karena tak bisa tidur atau ketika kami menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan bermain _game_ di atas kasur miliknya. 

Tanpa kusadari, aku terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya, hingga seluruh sudut rumah berisi kenanganku dengan dirinya. 

Aku tersentak ketika salah satu bagian buku yang pernah kubaca tiba-tiba melintasi benakku. Di buku tersebut tertulis, jika seseorang mendekati ajalnya, ia akan melihat kilas balik kehidupannya. 

Tapi bukankah aku sudah mati? Buktinya sekarang arwahku berkeliaran di dunia ini, apa ini tandanya sebentar lagi aku akan lenyap ke akhirat? Atau mungkin perkataan Seungcheol _hyung_ benar? Bahwa kami tengah sekarat hingga arwah kami berkeliaran bebas untuk terakhir kalinya?

“Wonwoo? Kenapa kau menangis?”

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, tanganku meraba pipiku yang terasa basah. Kenapa? Aku pun tak mengerti. 

Seungcheol _hyung_ memelukku, tangannya mengusap punggungku, bibirnya pun berkali-kali mengecup pelipisku—hal yang biasa ia lakukan ketika aku merasa sedih atau tertekan, hal yang biasanya selalu bisa membuatku merasa tenang. 

Namun, tidak dengan kali ini. 

Tangisku tak mereda, air mataku semakin tak terbendung, namun aku berusaha meredam isakanku, tak ingin membuatnya semakin khawatir. Tanganku gemetar ketika membalas pelukannya. 

Takut. Aku takut menghadapi semua ini. 

Aku takut, jika kematian ini memisahkanku darinya.

Aku… tak sanggup berpisah dengan Seungcheol _hyung_.

Aku tak sanggup untuk meninggalkan atau ditinggalkan. 

Tuhan, kumohon, jika Engkau ingin mengambilnya, tolong bawa serta diriku. Aku… tak ingin berpisah dengannya. 

“Wonwoo, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu,” ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Aku menggeleng. Aku tak mau mendengar apapun. Aku tak ingin mengetahui apapun rahasianya sekarang—hal yang mungkin membuatnya masih terikat dengan dunia ini.

“Aku memaksa loh?”

Aku kembali menggeleng, kali ini aku bisa mendengarnya tertawa geli, juga tangannya yang kini memainkan rambutku. 

“Sebelum kita berakhir seperti ini, aku sempat mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Tapi, sepertinya ketika terbangun, kau tak mengingatnya sedikitpun.”

“Diam, _hyung._ Aku tidak mau dengar apapun.”

“Benarkah? Padahal aku berniat menceritakannya lebih lengkap dibandingkan tadi,” ucapnya lagi. 

Kesal, aku menggigit bahunya, namun bukannya kesakitan dan menghentikan ucapannya, Seungcheol _hyung_ justru kembali tertawa. Tawa yang justru membuatku semakin ingin menangis.

“Sejak kecil, kita selalu bersama. Aku ingat bagaimana kau menangis kencang ketika hari pertama aku masuk sekolah dasar. Saat itu kau merengek ingin ikut aku sekolah. Ingat?” 

Aku menggeleng—bohong, tentu saja aku sangat mengingatnya. Saat dimana aku merengek pada ibuku ingin ikut dengannya.

“Lalu, aku ingat bagaimana populernya kau saat SMP dulu, bahkan kau sampai cerita padaku karena tak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapinya. Ah, aku juga masih ingat ketika kau pura-pura tegar merelakanku ikut pindah ke luar kota sampai keesokan harinya aku dengar dari bibi bahwa kau jatuh sakit karena menangis semalaman,” ia menjeda ucapannya, aku tak berniat untuk menyela ceritanya meskipun aku sangat ingin. 

“Kita sempat berpisah setahun, karena aku harus kuliah dan kau tidak mungkin ikut denganku karena saat itu kau sudah kelas tiga. Lucunya, pada tahun pertamaku di perguruan tinggi, aku lebih sering pulang ke rumahmu. Seminggu dua kali? Yah, pokoknya jika ada kesempatan pulang, aku pasti pulang ke rumahmu—dengan begitu, satu tahun jauh darimu pun tak begitu terasa, hingga saat kau lulus, aku mengajakmu untuk tinggal bersama—sampai sekarang,” lanjutnya yang diakhiri dengan tawa kecil.

Aku semakin terisak setelah mendengar ceritanya yang seolah menegaskan bahwa kami selalu bersama. 

“Wonwoo, bagaimana jika aku mengingkari janjiku dengan meninggalkanmu sendirian?”

“Tidak boleh,” gumamku pelan. 

Ia melonggarkan pelukannya, berusaha mengambil jarak diantara kami, namun aku menolaknya. Pelukanku semakin erat, begitu pula dengan kepalaku yang semakin menelusup ke lehernya. 

“Hei, aku tahu kau suka dipeluk olehku, tapi biarkan aku melihat wajahmu sebentar.”

Aku menggeleng, tidak, aku tidak mau.

Meskipun menolak, Seungcheol hyung rupanya sedang dalam mode pemaksa saat ini. Dengan sedikit kasar ia menarikku menjauh, lalu menangkup wajahku, menahanku agar tak berpaling darinya.

Seungcheol hyung tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu menawan dan membuatku tertegun. 

Ibu jarinya menghapus air mataku, lalu tanpa izin ia mengecup dahiku, lama. 

Ia kembali mengambil jarak, matanya menatapku teduh dengan senyum yang masih bertahan di wajahnya. Ibu jarinya mengusap pipiku lembut. 

“Aku mencintaimu, Wonwoo. Maaf, selama ini aku menyembunyikannya, aku terlalu takut kau akan menjauhiku jika kau mengetahuinya. Tapi, rupanya Tuhan tak ingin aku mati menyimpan rahasia, jadi Ia memberiku waktu untuk jujur padamu sebelum aku benar-benar pergike akhirat.”

Aku masih bungkam, bahkan ketika Seungcheol _hyung_ tertawa kecil. 

“Ini kedua kalinya aku mengatakannya padamu. Tega sekali kau melupakan pernyataan cintaku yang begitu dramatis saat kecelakaan tadi,” lanjutnya. 

Aku benar-benar tak mengingat ucapannya, yang kuingat sebelum gelap menjemputku hanyalah matanya yang menatap lekat kearahku, lengannya yang memelukku erat, serta nafasnya yang terputus-putus ketika memanggil namaku. 

“Sepertinya, sebentar lagi aku akan benar-benar pergi. Wonwoo, jaga kesehatanmu, jangan telat makan—apalagi lupa makan. Jangan terlalu banyak minum kopi dan begadang, sering-seringlah pulang ke rumah, Ibumu merindukanmu yang jarang pulang. Jika kau cari pasangan hidup, carilah yang bisa mencintaimu seperti aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku yang tak akan bisa datang ke pernikahanmu, maafkan aku yang mengingkari janjiku. Lalu, sampai kita bertemu lagi, tolong jangan lupakan aku ya, Jeon Wonwoo?”

“ _H-hyung_ , kau tak berniat meninggalkanku sendirian ‘kan? Kau—“

“Aku akan selalu ada disisimu, Wonwoo. Meski wujudku tak lagi ada.”

“Tidak. Aku tidak mau. _Hyung_ , bawalah aku bersamamu. Aku—aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu,” isakku. Tanganku menggenggam kedua tangannya, erat, tak ingin melepasnya barang sedetik pun. 

Ia tersenyum, namun matanya menangis, “Kau masih diberi kesempatan untuk menjalani hidupmu. Kau pasti bisa tanpaku, Wonwoo. Kau hanya belum mencobanya.”

“Tidak mau, kau yang dulu berjanji akan selalu bersamaku. Kenapa sekarang kau mengingkarinya, Seungcheol _hyung_? Kumohon, bawa aku bersamamu.”

Aku menangis terisak, namun ia hanya diam, tangannya yang berada dalam genggamanku hanya balas menggenggam. 

Meski pandanganku kabur oleh air mata, aku bisa melihat bagaimana tubuhnya perlahan semakin menghilang, juga bagaimana senyum dan tatapan teduh penuh kasih itu masih bertahan di wajahnya. 

“ _Selamat tinggal, Wonwoo. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu.”_

Dan dengan itu, sosok Choi Seungcheol benar-benar menghilang dari hadapanku, meninggalkanku sendirian. 

Aku jatuh berlutut, tanganku menutup wajahku. Aku pun berteriak kencang, menyuarakan hatiku yang sakit bukan main. 

Kenapa?

Kenapa ia harus pergi sementara aku harus melanjutkan nafasku? Kenapa?

Untuk apa aku terus hidup jika alasanku bertahan saja sudah tak ada?

Aku tak bisa. Jika harus tanpanya, aku tak bisa.

Jika harus menunggu sekian waktu dalam sendiri tanpanya…

Aku tak akan pernah bisa.

Maafkan aku, Seungcheol _hyung_. 

* * *

Ketika para petugas berhasil membuka pintu dari puing mobil tersebut, mereka tertegun ketika mendapati posisi tubuh korban. Dimana tubuh pemuda yang lebih kurus didekap erat oleh pemuda lain yang berisi, seolah melindungi kepala dan tubuhnya dari benturan ketika mobil tersebut terguling. 

“Hei! Cepat bantu aku mengeluarkannya! Salah satu dari mereka masih hidup!” seru salah satu petugas yang menyadari bahwa masih ada tanda kehidupan di salah satu korban. 

Para petugas pun kembali sibuk untuk membuka jalan demi mengevakuasi korban tersebut. Seruan demi seruan terdengar bersahutan, tangan bekerja dengan hati-hati namun cepat demi menyelamatkan satu nafas yang masih berhembus lemah. 

Tanpa mereka sadari, sang pemilik nafas yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo telah membuka matanya—hanya untuk menemukan sang sahabat—dan juga pemilik hatinya, terbujur kaku dengan tubuh bersimbah darah dalam dekapannya. 

Ia menitikkan air matanya, bercampur bersama darah yang menodai pipinya. Meski badannya terasa remuk, ia memaksakan diri untuk membalas pelukan Choi Seungcheol. Meremat jaket yang digunakannya, meski rasa sakit sakit menghujaninya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

Wonwoo terisak pelan, nafasnya yang semula terputus-putus itu kini kian memberat, pun dengan pandangannya yang menjemput gelap. 

Ia mengulas senyum tipis, diambang kesadarannya, ia berbisik pelan.

“Aku… juga… men—cintai… mu… Seungcheol… _hyung…_ tunggu… aku…”

* * *

Sebuah pigura dipajang di depan peti mati yang juga dihiasi oleh rangkaian bunga segar. Pigura yang memuat potret dua orang laki-laki yang tersenyum bahagia, dimana laki-laki berlesung pipi merangkul bahu yang lebih kurus dan tinggi. Keduanya terlihat begitu bahagia disana.

Empat orang dewasa dalam balutan pakaian serba hitam yang berdiri di sisi peti mati menunduk dalam penuh duka. Tangan salah satu wanita paruh baya itu menggenggam erat tangan wanita lainnya yang masih terisak.

“Tak apa, tak apa. Wonwoo pasti lebih bahagia berada di atas sana bersama Seungcheol. Dari kecil mereka memang tak terpisahkan ‘kan? Lagipula… Seungcheol pasti akan menjaga Wonwoo…”

Seungcheol, menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya karena benturan di kepalanya saat ia melindungi Wonwoo ketika mobil yang dikendarainya terguling. Sementara Wonwoo, ia berhasil bertahan, namun hanya sehari, sebelum ia lebih memilih untuk menyusul Seungcheol ke atas sana. 

_Sampai akhir pun, mereka tetap bersama. Tak ada kata sampai nanti, tak ada kata selamat tinggal. Yang tersisa hanyalah—_

_Bersama untuk selamanya._

**Author's Note:**

> Terinpirasi dari Doujin Hifudo berjudul Hoshi ni Naru Made karya Yukinkomura (Yuki Satoru) :D


End file.
